Frieza Race
'''Frieza's race'Interview with Akira Toriyama - Saikyō Jump #3, 2014 is the mysterious race that Frieza, King Cold, Cooler, Kuriza, Frost and Chilled belong to. The race is first introduced in the series in the Namek Saga of Dragon Ball Z. The species have been referred to as the Frost DemonsDragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 and Friezas colloquially. Overview ]] Not much is known of their origins, as their home planet is never seen. All known members of this race in the manga and anime have been from a solitary family line, Frieza's family. Among their race, some members of Frieza's family are abnormally strong mutants with an abnormal level of cruelty. With the possible exception to Kuriza (Frieza's son in the manga ''Nekomajin), their naming structure is derived from low temperatures. Most of Frieza's family are employed in high status positions under a massive Galactic Frieza Army, which they also run. They also pride themselves as being the strongest race in the cosmos, though none of them possess the same level of power and cruelty as Frieza and King Cold, as they are both mutant members of the species. As they gain power, they create for themselves new forms to disguise their actual power levels from opponents and allies alike. Transforming up into their next form greatly increases their power level, leading to the idea that the forms work like buffer zones to hold in such intense levels of energy; Frieza states that he transforms to keep himself under control with his power. The buffer zones, along with policies of Frieza's empire such as wiping out even races working under him if he views them as a threat and viewing mercy as only a means to get oneself killed, all hint at an untrusting civilization or an inherent untrusting nature within this race. However, there are some members of the Frieza Clan who are capable of having compassion to the weak and, to a certain extent, mercy and patience. This is especially prevalent in the actions of the Frieza Clan Hero Froze, who ignores a Toad boy who fearlessly throws a rock at him due to thinking that he is Frieza himself, although he can be seen slightly affronted, the Hero class member later comes to the defense of the same Toad boy when he is attacked by Wings. These positive traits are also demonstrated by several Frieza Race Time Patrollers such as Jierra in Xenoverse 2, who reveals his dislike for the evil personality of Frieza Clan ancestor Chilled, when mentioning a mission to make sure Chilled survived his battle with Super Saiyan Bardock to pass on knowledge of the Super Saiyans to his descendants and even states he had hold himself back from killing Chilled himself, instead of focusing on fighting Bardock to ensure Chilled would survive the battle allowing him to pass on said knowledge before dying from his injuries. Jierra also mentions feeling crummy about having to rekindle the internal conflict on Planet Sadla to ensure the planet's destruction after a history change allowed the Saiyans of Universe 7 to continue living there in peace. In Dragon Ball Super, there are more of Frieza's race in Universe 6. In the God of Destruction Champa Saga, one of Team Universe 6's members is Frost. Origins The home world of this species is unknown. They are shown to own many planets and mostly reside in spaceships, traveling between the worlds their organizations are currently operating on. Frieza is said to own at least 448 planets, and his brother at least 256 planets. Language During the fight between Frieza and Goku, Frieza talks to Goku in his native language briefly, saying "Let's get down to business."Dragon Ball Z episode 88, "Clash of the Super Powers" However, this only occurred in the original FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball Z and the Japanese original never mentioned a native language. Biology Most members of Frieza's race have red pupils and bodies covered in white, keratinous exoskeletons. They also have reptilian features such as a long tails, three talon-like toes, spikes, and horns. They are adorned with colored gem plates on the head, torso, ankles, wrists, and shoulders. They are also venomous, with some individuals possessing toxic stingers on their wrists. Members of Frieza's race can possess hair, though this is uncommon.Dragon Ball Heroes Fifth Anniversary Book, 2015 Throughout the universe it is not common knowledge to know if Frieza's race possess genders, though Frieza is mentioned to have a mother in the English anime and video games. It was said by Akira Toriyama that Frieza (and Cold) was a "hybrid mutant" of his race (due to an accidental mutation a long time ago), and a hybrid refers to an entity that is born from two parents of separate species or variety. The Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game also notably refers to Frieza, Cooler, and Cold as being "Males" while it lists no-sex races like Namekians as not having genders. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, while choosing the race of the Future Warrior custom character, Frieza's race is available with only one gender, the Galactic Patrolman Jaco is also unaware of whether or not Frieza's race possess genders, and in Xenoverse 2 it is heavily implied by one Frieza Race NPC that the race only has one gender. It is shown in Dragon Ball Online that the tissue making up members of Frieza's race's tails can give a potent power boost to those who eat it, as after taking a bite out of the part of second form Frieza's tail that was cut off by Krillin, the Time Breaker Frieza Soldier who ate that part of Frieza's tail mutated, becoming larger and much stronger. Mutants While Frieza's race is powerful, the most powerful individuals are Frieza and King Cold thanks to being mutants. Frieza and King Cold seem to in fact be a part of a hybrid species that came into existence as a result of an accidental spontaneous mutation that first appeared a long time ago."Ask Akira Toriyama", 2002 Healing Abilities Some members of Frieza's race possess an ability to survive horrific injures and still live/function. Cooler's brain remained intact enough to be assimilated by the Big Gete Star after being pushed into the Sun, Frieza survived being vivisected by his Death Saucer, and Mecha Frieza even lived after being vertically sliced in two (as his vision was cut in two as a result) before being cut to pieces by Future Trunks' Shining Sword Attack only dying after these pieces where obliterated by the technique's finishing blast. However, this leaves them in critical condition unable to move and unable to heal themselves naturally requiring technology like Cosmic Suits, synthetic modification, or a Medical Machine to heal themselves. In some cases a Ki Transfer may also revive them somewhat depending on the nature of said injury, like how Frieza was able to Levitate and attack Goku with his You Will Die By My Hand!, after receiving a Ki Transfer from Super Saiyan Goku, after he cut himself in two. Some members like Frieza are able to heal themselves via Transformation as Frieza's tail which had been cut off by Krillin's Destructo Disc while in his second form. After transforming into his 3rd form the bleeding from his tail stop though it was not completely healed until Frieza transformed into his Final Form. This process can also apparently work in reverse as after Mecha Frieza was revived in pieces by a wish to Shenron and those pieces were placed inside a Medical Machine, Frieza was completely restored after reverting from his synthetically modified Final Form back to his 1st form. Even partial members like Cell benefited from this ability which was further augmented by his Namekian ability of Regeneration and Saiyan ability of Zenkai. It is unlikely that every member of Frieza's race possesses this suitability trait, as King Cold died from a blast to the chest (in the manga, in the anime he was still conscious), and Chilled died from a full power energy wave which caused him to die from the injuries his body sustained from it. History ‎They are the strongest race in space, and King Cold was their leader until his death according to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, though according to Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Frieza is the race's supreme leader. In Xenoverse, when playing as a Frieza Race Future Warrior and training under Frieza, he mentions that they are some of the few survivors of their race, suggesting that something happened which wiped out most of the Frost Demons. All the members of the race shown in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and its Dragon Ball Z anime adaptation are part of a same galactic overlord family and collectively run a group known as the Planet Trade Organization. They hire and/or enslave many other species (most notable the Saiyans) to eradicate a planet's populace, and then sell the planet to the highest bidder. It is unsure for how long this race had been in control of their empire, but was at least before the Saiyans arrived on planet Plant. (Age 550). Their dominance officially ended with the deaths of the Royal Family. Both King Cold and Frieza met their final ends at the hands of Future Trunks in Age 764, and Cooler by Goku a short time later. However, when Frieza was revived in Age 779, his dominate was short lived and was defeated by Goku. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In one of the promotional movies for Dragon Ball Heroes, a Frieza Clansmen belonging to the Hero class intervenes and saves a Toad-man from Wings, doing battle with him before firing a Death Wave. In the game, three members of the Frieza Clan appear as playable characters: the Frieza Clan Hero, a Frieza Clan Berserker, and a Frieza Clan Elite. ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' By the time of Age 850, members of Frieza's race become part of the Time Patrol created by Future Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time in order to help stop the Time Breakers from destroying history. Frieza himself does not want the destruction of history and goes to Toki Toki City alongside many other characters from the past in order to train the Future Warrior. Frieza's race is one of the selectable races for the Future Warrior. In the game, Cell refers to the race as Frost Demons. A Namekian Time Patroller called Ukatz fears their race due to Frieza being the Destroyer of Namek and believes them to be descendants of Frieza, though it is likely he is just misinformed or mistaken. However Ukatz later puts his prejudice toward them aside as he joins the Taino Force, along with Frieza Clansman Iaas and given the number of Frieza Race Time Patrol members, it can be assumed others are able to see that not all members of Frieza's Race are evil, like Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold. Frieza Race Patroller Percel is shown to be noble, powerful, and heroic as he tells of his work in fixing a Time Distortion where King Piccolo fused with Kami allowing him to spawn Mutated Namekians powerful enough to start a war between his Demon Clan and the Red Ribbon Androids, which almost destroys Earth. Later Babidi arrives and complicates things further resulting in a three-way war between Babidi's forces, the Red Ribbon Androids, and King Piccolo's Demon Clan. However Percel heroically defeats the Red Ribbon Androids, Babidi's forces, the Mutated Namekians, and King Piccolo. After they are dealt with, Percel uses the Namekian Dragon Balls to undo all the damage to Earth and resurrect innocents killed, showing that members of Frieza's Race can be heroic, selfless, and good (as Percel didn't try to use the Namekian Dragon Balls for himself and the fact Namekians allowed Percel to use their Dragon Balls means they did not sense any evil from him, as they refused to allow Frieza and Vegeta to use the Dragon Balls due to their evil hearts). Another Frieza Race member of Time Patrol, Reso, explicitly addressed that Frieza's race being evil was a misconception spawned largely by Frieza's family's infamous reputation, with his also specifically stating that only Frieza and King Cold were truly evil among his race. In the game, Frieza's Race members can wear an exclusive type of clothing/armor made from their own body tissues called Bio Suits. 1st Form Frieza is also playable in his Bio-Suit (Battle Armor removed) as an alternate costume/skin. It is also revealed that there are hybrid Bio-Suits called Cosmic Suits that combine their race's body tissue with mechanical parts. Members of Frieza's race are shown to also be capable of using the Kaio-ken, Kaio-ken x3, and Kaio-ken x20. In the game, they have high movement speed, with lower attack power than the other races. To compensate, their movement speed increases when their health drops below 50 percent. They also have the ability to fire a single paralyzing ''ki'' blast and use a Tail Attack as their grapple throw. As part of the Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC, a Frieza's Race Future Warrior can have their potential unlocked by Elder Kai allowing them to access their full potential. If a Frieza clan Future Warrior talks to Frieza while he is the Warrior's Master, Frieza will mention that they are one of the few survivors of his race and says they will rebuild their clan. This conversation implies that Frieza's race experienced some sort of cataclysmic event or conflict in that caused most of their race to die out, leaving only a few surviving members left, similar to how events such as Frieza's Genocide of the Saiyans and the climate shift on Namek reduced the numbers of Saiyans and Namekians. ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' In Age 852, members of the Frieza clan continue to be employed by the Time Patrol and new Frieza Race recruits are issued the Time Patroller Suit, a new type of Bio Suit that features the Time Patrol logo and is the official uniform for Frieza Race recruits. If the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) is a member of Frieza's race then they will be sent to investigate the Frieza's Spaceship time rift anomaly during the game's prologue, only to be called away by Elder Kai after he informs them of their new assignment to take part in a critical mission. Frieza Race Time Patroller and Taino Force member Iaas is later sent to investigate this rift with his Captain Taino. Another Frieza Race Time Patroller named Tion is sent to investigate Frieza's Spaceship where he goes undercover as a member of the Frieza Force in order to investigate the anomaly without coming into conflict with Frieza or his men. Likewise, Percel is sent to investigate the time rift anomaly around Satan House. A new Frieza Race Patroller named Jierra befriends the Future Warrior and like Percel did in Xenoverse he will tell the Future Warrior about his adventures. Jierra's first assignment takes him to Age 750 where he is forced to deal with a history change during Goku's assault on Muscle Tower that causes the 5 Murasaki Brothers to multiply into 20, causing Jierra trouble as he is not sure how many he should defeat, though eventually he decides it doesn't matter and beats them all, allowing Goku and Android 8 to rescue the Jingle Village Chief restoring the timeline. Later he is sent to 238 Before Age to ensure Frieza Clan ancestor, Chilled survives his battle with Super Saiyan Bardock, long enough to pass on his knowledge of the Super Saiyans to his descendants. Jierra however finds it hard not to kill Chilled himself instead of focusing on fighting Bardock as he cannot stand the evil space pirate, despite Chilled being an ancestor of the Frieza Clan, and even wonders if he should just pretend to be Chilled and pass on his final words in his steed would suffice. The Frieza Race Future Warrior can later return to Frieza's Spaceship to take part in an undercover investigation of the Frieza's Spaceship time rift by joining the Frieza Force under the guise of being a new recruit. Despite being members of the same race, Frieza will ask his men to treat the warrior no differently than any other soldier, as he only shows respect for those who have proven themselves as capable soldiers in his eyes, showing that members of Frieza's Race outside of Frieza's Family must prove themselves to the tyrant. Eventually the Future Warrior will become embroiled in power struggles between various factions within the Frieza Force such as Zarbon's faction and Dodoria's faction, or Cooler's Armored Squadron and Frieza Force. The Warrior is forced to choose to side with one of the leaders of each faction, which will change the quests they can take part in. Eventually they will get the chance to attain their Ultimate Evolution via the Turn Golden Awoken Skill allowing them to take on a Golden form like Golden Frieza. The Future Warrior can speak with Tion who reveals that pride in their race's strength is a common trait among members of Frieza's race, whether they are mutants like Frieza and his family or not. Several of Frieza's henchmen may asks questions about Frieza's race, such as when Navel asks if their is anything on board for them to eat, only to realize that they likely do to keep Frieza (and any his kind onboard) well feed. During the Future Warrior's Milk Delivery training under Krillin, they may deliver milk to Frieza Race Time Patrollers, indicating that members of their race are capable of consuming milk. After defeating Cooler and Frieza in the main story, Metal Cooler will appear in the Mushroom Desert region of Conton City. If the Future Warrior is a Frieza Clansmen, Metal Cooler will reveal he no longer considers himself to be a part of the Frieza Race as he considers himself and his army of Metal Coolers to have evolved into an entirely new race, separate from the Frieza Race. He shows only distain towards his former race and tells the Warrior they should be angry at their own misfortune for having been born into the same race, however he states he will gladly absorb their energy to fuel his ascension. Additionally, in the main story, Cooler is recruited by Towa to aid the Time Breakers in altering history, in exchange for allowing Cooler to travel to Dying Namek in Age 762 allowing Cooler to assist Frieza in defeating Super Saiyan Goku. However the Future Warrior, foils this by defeating Cooler and knocking him into what is left of the molten core of Planet Namek. However, during the Cell Games, a wormhole allows an army of Meta-Coolers to travel from New Namek in an alternate timeline to join the Cell Games in Age 767 of the main timeline. Fortunately the Future Warrior manages to defeat the Metal Coolers and Future Trunks destroys the Big Gete Star causing a chain reaction that destroys the Metal Coolers, along with Cooler himself. However in Age 779, Towa and Mira use the Dragon Balls second wish to resurrect Cooler, who is upgraded into Metal Cooler allowing him to participate in Frieza's revenge. As a result of Towa's trickery, Whis and Beerus are called away, leading Goku to be killed by Frieza's Earth Breaker along with rest of Earth's population and Jaco. However the Future Warrior is saved by the intervention of Future Trunks, and they return with Beerus and Whis, who uses his Temporal Do-Over to allow the Future Warrior to go back in time and stop Frieza's attack, forcing Frieza and Cooler to take on their Supervillain forms, only to be killed by Goku, Vegeta, and the Future Warrior. If a Frieza Race Future Warrior takes on Dodoria as an instructor, due to their resemblance to Frieza, Dodoria finds it hard to fight the Future Warrior seriously due to a deep seeded fear he developed while working under Frieza that causes him to be careful about upsetting Frieza, and at one point says he will have to have them wear a cape and a mask in order to fight and train them without reservations due to their appearance. Also Zarbon and Dodoria will be in awe of Frieza's new Golden Frieza form if either of them faces him in battle, with Zarbon admiring the form's golden color. Racial abilities Frieza's race are able to "grow" clothing on themselves referred to as Bio Suits, thus, even when it seems as though a member of Frieza's race is unclothed they are generally wearing Bio Suits, these natural clothes can be removed at will or replaced with newly grown clothing. However some members of this race such as Frieza and King Cold prefer to wear artificial clothing/armor while others like Cooler seem to prefer wear only their natural armor. Frieza's race have a much higher speed than other races and when they are heavily injured their speed increases.Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 Some members of the race have been shown to possess the ability to transform into several forms, each holding different power and speed capabilities. Some are also shown to capable of surviving even the most horrific injury (though others do not have this trait) and all are able to survive even in the vacuum of space. Transformations Members of Frieza's race have been shown to possess transformations. The transformations are used to suppress one's power so they do not exert too much energy. First Form The first form is very short and lean in built. The horns protrude at the 45 degree angle. While in this form, Frieza is shown to have more than enough power to kill King Vegeta and blow up Planet Vegeta, both with ease. This form is also utilized by Frost as shown when he first met Goku. Second Form This race's second form looks somewhat similar to his first, except it is noticeably taller, very muscular, and overall more mature in comparison. In this form, Frieza had no problem picking apart Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan. It is not until Piccolo arrives after fusing with Nail that Frieza has any sort of challenge while fighting. Third Form Next is the third form, which for Frieza looks less humanoid than the other forms. This form has a reformed mouth, elongated head, spikes sprouting from the back. After the newly powered-up Piccolo proves to be too much for Frieza's second form, Frieza transforms into this form, quickly proving regaining the advantage in the battle. True Form The fourth form, also known as the true or base form, Frieza mentions this form to be his true form during his battle against Vegeta, with the other forms acting as "camouflages". It is referred to as the "third transformed state" by Cooler. It is similar in appearance to the first form in terms of size and bulk, but with smoother skin structure. Frieza’s version of this form is completely white except from purple plates on the chest, head, shoulders, lower arms and lower legs. Cooler's version is significantly different, having a purple form with a seemingly chest armor, ankle guards, armguards, and helmet of white. Frost's form is similar to Frieza's albeit a silver head and chest, blue arms, and black waist, thighs, and tail. When Frieza takes this form, Piccolo and Vegeta prove to be no match for him. However, when Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, Frieza quickly finds himself outmatched in every way, causing him to resort to his 100% power form. Frost also is shown in that form, took on an normally refraining from using this form as to not kill anyone as he unintentionally once did. It is shown in Xenoverse that a member of Frieza's race does not necessarily have to possess the same streamlined appearance as Frieza has in this form, as they can use their Bio Suit growing ability to give themselves horns, body armor or additional traits. Frieza has rarely used this form because of the immense power it produces even at 1%. After reaching about 85% power, the strain of harnessing this power causes his body to become engorged in bulky muscle mass. Once at 100%, Frieza was able to hold his own for a period of time against Goku, but gradually begins to wear out his body from being unable to properly control the energy. After being resurrected, Frieza underwent intense training to draw out his true potential, growing immensely stronger while also mastering his power completely, no longer straining his body and thereby able to fight unhindered. .It is possible that Cooler has also mastered his full capacities as issue of Weekly Shonen Jump stated that Cooler can fully control his power in his true form. Frost also seemingly has obtained this state of complete mastery. Super Evolution This form is a "Super Evolution"Daizenshuu 6, 1995 which increases the user's power substantially, unlike the other Terrifying Super Transformations which are simply suppressions of the user's true power. This form has shoulder bows, a crown shape with four horns, spikes on the back and a stinger on the tail. The face is covered by a face-mask hiding all facial features except the eyes which becomes pupil-less and red. It is referred to as the "Fourth Transformation" by Cooler, Daizenshuu 7, and several video games. This fifth form is primarily used by Cooler (although Frieza achieves it in Cooler's ending in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road). When using this form, Cooler vastly exceeds both Frieza and Super Saiyan Goku's respective might during their battle on Namek. However, this form proved absolutely no match for the highly improved Super Saiyan Goku, who showed no reaction to taking multiple hits. Cooler needed to use a Supernova to have a chance at killing Goku, and even this attempt was thwarted when Goku barely manages to gather enough energy to blast Cooler into the Sun. Ultimate Evolution This form is the strongest of Frieza's race's forms, the only shown user of the form being Frieza, the form itself is named as Ultimate Evolution, however Frieza possesses his own distinct version of it named Golden Frieza. It is implied that the user can choose the color of the form (this is hinted when Frieza says that he made his form golden). In this form, Golden Frieza outclasses Goku in his Super Saiyan Blue form. However the overwhelming power the form presents comes at a great cost, the form is very taxing on the user's stamina which causes their power to drop the longer they are in the form, and as such the state cannot be held for long periods of time unless getting used to the form. This is why Frieza inevitably lost against Super Saiyan Blue Goku. Through overwhelming anger, a member of Frieza's race who has achieved the Golden Frieza form can transform further into an Angered Mode version of the form, further increasing their power. Frieza manages to achieve it while fighting Goku, but has run too low on power and stamina and so falls to the ground. Powered Up Form In Dragon Ball GT (1997 live show), Frieza and Cell makes their return to Earth following Don Kee's act of revenge, in new forms attained in Hell after the Shadow Dragon Saga, Frieza's new form resembles his first form with several modifications such as much smaller horns (which are yellow), yellow horns that go along the gem on his head, and horns on his shoulder gems. His body's color also changes: his gems become black, his skin becomes teal, his helmet area turns green, and his armored parts become red and black. In this form, Frieza is powerful enough to defeat Trunks by simply powering up, and he believes that he and Cell together would be strong enough to defeat Goku. Synthetic Modifications In order to get more powerful, some members of Frieza's race wear special Bio Suits merged with technology referred to as Cosmic Suits, these specialized mecha suits boost the power of Frieza's race more than most other specialized Bio Suits. The healing ability of Frieza's race is powerful, but not all non-fatal wounds can be completely healed. In such cases, technology is available to not only replace affected areas, but also to increase the overall power of the recipient. After Goku nearly destroyed Frieza on Namek, Frieza's body was augmented with such mechanical components. It is also to be noted that unlike the Red Ribbon Androids (many of whom are cyborgs), the mechanical components do not shield the user from ki-sense, as evidenced by the Z-Fighters sensing Frieza's ki energy and forming a resistance before King Cold's ship reached orbit, despite his cybernetics. These synthetic modifications are not necessarily permanent as after Mecha Frieza was revived in pieces (as he had been sliced into pieces by Future Trunks Shining Sword Attack seconds before he was killed by the technique's finishing blast) by Sorbet and Tagoma wish to Shenron revived their leader. After these pieces were placed in a more advanced model of Medical Machine, Frieza was completely healed and had reverted to his 1st form, completely free of his mechanical components. In a bizarre turn of events, the defeated and all-but-destroyed Cooler was thrown into the Big Gete Star, a giant machine planet, which he somehow fused with. The result was a much more powerful gigantic version of Cooler with highly enhanced regenerative capabilities. Aside from the enhancements, the new "Cooler" entity was able to produce hundreds of copies of itself, the Meta-Coolers. Frost, Frieza's counterpart from Universe 6, was shown to have small body modifications on both of his wrists, allowing him to utilize small poison harboring stingers that come out from the holes on his wrists. Known members of the race *Chilled – A member of Frieza's race who is Frieza's ancestor. *King Cold – Apparent leader of the race. **Future King Cold – Alternate timeline version of King Cold. *Frieza – King Cold's youngest son. Prodigy among the members of Frieza's race. Emperor of Universe 7. **Future Frieza – Alternate timeline version of Frieza. *Frost – A member of the race from the Universe 6. Frost is also the emperor of this universe. *Cooler – King Cold's eldest son. The main antagonist of two movies. **Future Cooler – Alternate timeline version of Cooler. *Kuriza – Frieza's son (Nekomajin). *Froze – A Frieza Clan Hero.Dragon Ball Heroes *Rezok – A Frieza Clan Elite. *Frieza Clan Berserker *Time Patrol Frieza Race **Reso **Percel **Iaas **Frieza Race Future Warrior – One of the possible Future Warriors, a member of the Frieza Clan. **Frieza Race Future Warrior 2 - One of the possible Future Warriors, a member of the Frieza Clan. ;Partial members *Bio-Androids of relation to Cell. **Cell – Has the DNA of this race obtained from Frieza and King Cold's cells. ***Present Cell – Main timeline version of Cell. ***Future Cell – Alternate timeline version of Cell. **Cell Jr. – Offspring of Cell. ;Fusions *Cellza (Frieza + Cell) *Fooler (Frieza + Cooler) *Ginyuza (Frieza + Ginyu) *Ultimate Maxi Fusion (Frieza + Cell + Pinich + two others) Android duplicates By utilizing the Big Gete Star, Meta-Cooler Core was able to produce hundreds of Android replicas of Cooler referred to as Meta-Cooler, and the army as a whole being called the Meta-Cooler Corps.. In Future Trunks' timeline, Future Cooler managed to find the Big Gete Star and had it replicate him as well, making an army of Future Meta-Coolers. Trivia *In Cashman - Saving Soldier, one of Akira Toriyama's other manga series (which was published during the same period as the Frieza Saga), the main character Jiora bears noticeable resemblances with Frieza's race. This character originates from planet Biretijon. *When Frieza is seen injured in Dragon Ball Z and in Resurrection 'F', his blood is purple. However, when he was sliced by his own energy disc attack on Namek, his blood was shown red. *The character Deita from the spin-off manga Oh!! New Gadget Super Lovers bears a resemblance to Frieza's first form, as well as Burter, and Cell's Perfect form. *The 2008 Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game states that Cooler is in his 3rd form, and that his final form is his fourth form. In Cooler's Revenge, he states that he is in his 3rd transformed state, and discovered a fourth beyond it. *In the Malaysian dub of Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, the name of Frieza's race is Glaeris. This name is likely a pun on Glacier, which fits with the race's cold themed naming scheme. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, many of the Z-Fighters are either very hostile or wary towards Future Warriors of this race, and immediately associate them with Frieza's army. A Frieza Clan Time Patroller named Reso mentions that both King Cold & Frieza were mutant members among their race, and were filled with evil. However, he does add that not all of Frieza's clan are corrupt, though few beings believe such. ** In the same game, if a Frieza's race Future Warrior takes Jaco on as a Master, Jaco reveals he is aware that not all members of Frieza's Race are evil. He is also unsure of how to properly address them due to him being unsure of the Warrior's gender. In Xenoverse 2, Jaco will also point out to Great Saiyaman 1 and 2 that not all members of Frieza's race are evil. The two suggest that if more members of Frieza's race were like the Future Warrior, then they could become protectors of the universe. Jaco replies by stating that this would be unnecessary, as the Galactic Patrol is already protecting the galaxy. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, if a Saiyan Future Warrior has Turles as an instructor and concludes his training, Turles will mention that he plans on exterminating Frieza's race (including Frieza himself), and afterwards using Frieza's planet for his Crusher Corps' new base of operations. He also suggests the possibility of creating a new kingdom for the Saiyans.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Turles: After we eliminate he Frieza Race, we'll use his planet as our base of operations. Maybe we could even start a new kingdom for the Saiyans there. Gallery References ca:Raça d'en Freezer pt-br:Raça do Freeza es:Raza de Freezer Category:Races Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's race